Problem: A gift shop offers free gift wrapping. They have eight varieties of wrapping paper, three colors of ribbon, and four types of gift cards. Using one variety of wrapping paper, one color of ribbon and one type of gift card, how many combinations are possible?
There are $8\times 3\times 4=\boxed{96}$ ways to make three decisions if there are 8, 3, and 4 options available for the decisions.